


Family Business

by melonbutterfly



Series: The Sentinel Crossover 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel tell their respective families that they're going to move in together. Not all of them take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, I wrote this ages ago, but forgot to upload it. Sorry!

Dean blinks and looks at Mary like she has grown a second head. "You don't need me."

Which is true, yes; but he's her son, she doesn't want him to go away. That Sam is living so far away hurts enough already; she has always been relieved that Dean lived, while independently and on his own, still rather close. She doesn't want him to move away.

As if he's hearing her thoughts, Dean's eyes narrow and he says, "Castiel needs me." His eyes are hard, defensive for another's sake, and she has never had that expression aimed at her. It drives home again how much has really changed, how much _Dean_ has changed. "He's raising four of his siblings all on his own, and even if he could, he wouldn't leave. I'll move in with him and that's final."

And Mary realises that this, right now, is a turning point in the story of her life; depending on what she says and does right now, she could lose one of her sons forever. "Dean, that's not what I- I didn't mean you shouldn't move in with him, or that he should come here." She hadn't known that Castiel was raising his four siblings, and it appals her – but of course he can't leave them, and of course the whole family can't be uprooted. The whole situation seems hideously complicated, and she knows preciously little – she needs to put her own feelings aside and think of only her son's luck now. She shakes her head and takes hold of Dean's face. "I only meant that I'll miss you. I don't want you to move away, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it."

Dean swallows and nods, and though he can't say it, she knows he'll miss them too.

*

"I don't want some guy I don't even know to move in here!", Luke yells, and Lilith starts to cry.

But Castiel doesn't get angry – Luke's sole purpose in life right now seems to make every adult in his life as angry as possible, but Castiel has never let it get to him. He knows – he _knows_ that actually, Luke is terrified of the change and that Castiel might leave like Jimmy and Gabriel and their father had.

"It is a good thing, then, that it's not for you to decide," Castiel says calmly. "I do not wish for you, for any of you, to feel that Dean is going to take me away from you. He is not, nor does he wish to – but he's mine, and I'm his, just like James and Amelia belong together, and that means he will move in with us."

Of course, Luke knows little reason; he's in the age for rebellion, and he acts like it. Instead of listening, he whirls around and runs from the room, slamming doors after him. It hurts, but Castiel knows not to let it get to him; Luke can't help it. Gabriel behaved very similar when he was fifteen, and Anna, too, had yelled (and cried) a lot at that age.

In the wake of Luke's anger, the others are silent for a moment before Raphael speaks up. "Where will he sleep?"

"In my room," Castiel replies.

"Nothing will really change," Anna says, both for them and for Lily, whose eyes are still brimming with tears. But she comes to him willingly when Castiel opens his arms, and he pulls her into his lap and says, "I'll stay here with you until you've all moved out." Because while none of them have said it so far, he knows they're scared that he will, like James, stay for a while and then leave together with his mate. "Dean will sleep in my room, and he will find some place work. It'll be a little different to have him living here, but you will get used to it, and I'm sure you will all like him."

"And what if we don't?", Lily asks tentatively.

That is something of a nightmare for him, and Castiel licks his lips and says, "Then we will find a solution," even though he doesn't really know what he'd do.

"And if he doesn't like us?", Lily asks, and that, at least, is easy.

"He will like you." Castiel is completely sure of that, at least. "You're all very important to me, so he will try to get to know each of you, and then he will like you."

Lily bites her lower lip, and Castiel says, before she can ask, "Even Luke."

Actually, especially Luke, Castiel has a feeling. They have a certain taste of music in common.


End file.
